Your love is my drug
by orangemma
Summary: Navid voulait que cela soit spécial mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Adrianna aurait été prête à le lui offrir. Timeline : Episode 1x10.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Your love is my drug**

« Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir le faire ? Et là, maintenant ? » Demanda Navid quelque peu soucieux.

Il était venu voir Adrianna chez elle, dans le but de sortir profiter de ce bel après midi ensoleillé. A la place la jeune fille l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre, ayant un autre projet en tête qui nécessitait un peu plus d'intimité. Son plan, elle en était persuadée quand elle l'avait élaborée, allait plaire à Navid mais une fois qu'elle lui eu exposé il avait eu l'air hésitant. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il avait peur. Elle se leva alors de son lit et s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait prit place sur la chaise de son bureau, d'une démarche sensuelle :

« - Tu m'avais pourtant dis que tu voulais que soit exceptionnel, un truc vraiment spécial, murmura t elle en laissant glisser son doigt sur le joue de Navid.

- Je crois que j'utilise trop souvent le mot « spécial », maugréa Navid. Enfin bon… je crois que j'y ai mis trop d'engouement tu sais. Je... je veux pas t'obliger. J'aurais l'impression de t'utiliser et je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. C'est important pour moi. »

Elle soupira.

« - Ecoute moi, dit elle tout en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, puisque je te le répètes : c'est moi qui te le propose. Et puis je te rappelle que ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le faisais.

- Je sais, soupira t il, mais tout de même. Les conditions ne sont pas les mêmes non plus.

- Navid, je vais être franche. Si ce n'était pas pour toi, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais fait mais là… j'en suis sûre. Je te fais confiance, je sais que le résultat en vaut le coup. Alors ?

- Très bien. Je capitule.

- Super ! s'exclama t elle, tout sourire, tout en se relevant. Alors où est ce que tu veux qu'on se mette ? Personnellement j'avais pensé sur le lit, c'est peut être bête mais ça donne de l'intimité. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Navid tout en se levant pour fouiller dans son sac. Le lit sera parfait. Ca te dérange que ça soit en face où tu préfères que je choisisse un autre angle ? demanda t il en désignant sa caméra. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Comme tu veux, dit elle tout en s'installant sur le lit. Fais ce qui te paraîtra le plus naturel. Si c'est en face ça me gène pas, tu sais je suis censé être une actrice professionnelle alors l'objectif ne me dérange pas.

- Je sais, soupira le jeune homme, mais pour une fois je ne te demande pas de jouer un rôle. C'est la véritable Adrianna qui apparaîtra sur la vidéo après, alors ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. »

La jeune fille ne put retenir un léger rire cristallin qui détendit quelque peu Navid par la même occasion. Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle, totalement consciente des conséquences que cela allait engendrer néanmoins il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit que c'était d'une certaine façon lui qui la contraignait à agir, même s'il n'en avait en réalité jamais fait la demande. Il soupira une nouvelle fois tout en installant son matériel. Une fois que tout fut en place il se repositionna sur le siège du bureau, derrière la caméra et juste en face de sa petite amie. Il ajusta le cadrage et lorsque celui-ci lui convint enfin il resta quelques secondes à observer la jeune fille sur l'écran : elle était si belle, si télégénique. Elle respirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre et ne cessait d'avoir ce sourire rayonnant qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Soudain il vit ce sourire disparaître et s'aperçu qu'Adrianna fronçait les sourcils. Il leva alors les yeux de sa caméra et lui demanda inquiet :

« - Il y a un problème ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non, non. Tu commençais juste à me faire un peu peur. Tu fixais ton écran avec ce… ce sourire un peu niais, expliqua la jeune fille tout en l'imitant. J'ai cru que ton esprit avait abandonné le navire.

- Désolé, c'est juste que…, commença Navid hésitant.

- Que… ? Demanda Adrianna, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Que tu es magnifique à la caméra, répondit-il légèrement pénaud. Hum… on ferait mieux de commencer ! »

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer tandis qu'un sourire s'étala de nouveaux sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Navid n'avait jamais vraiment été avare de compliment envers elle et pourtant à chaque fois elle sentait un frisson de bonheur la parcourir. A chaque fois la magie opérée et elle était charmée par le regard qu'avait le jeune homme quand il posait les yeux sur elle. Elle avait alors l'impression d'être importante, unique. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin une raison d'exister et de ne plus être l'ex droguée qui sort de cure et dont tout le monde guette la rechute. Non, elle était Adrianna : la fille que Navid avait sauvé des enfers, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle lui était redevable mille fois et elle le savait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait emmené jusque là. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Exorciser une dernière fois ses démons avec lui et en profiter pour lui apporter quelque chose qu'il voulait sans pouvoir le formuler. Elle voulait se donner à lui. Après tout c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre de lui offrir. Elle fut alors sortie de ses pensées par la voix du jeune homme :

« - Prête ?

- Hum... oui. J'ai juste une question : Comment on va procéder au juste ?

- Je pensais y aller au feeling. Je comptais faire un plan plus ou moins large et après c'est à toi de jouer. Ca te va ?

- Ca marche. Allume moi cette caméra qu'on commence » dit elle tout en rajustant sa position sur son lit.

Navid vérifia une dernière fois le cadrage et la luminosité avant de murmurer « Et action » tout en enclenchant le bouton "enregistrer" de la caméra. Adrianna vit alors le petit voyant rouge s'allumer sur l'appareil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cette lumière la narguer mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ne connaissait pas son texte, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi dire -même si elle avait quelques idées. Elle fut prise d'un doute quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Nerveuse, elle se mit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure mais elle se rendit compte que son geste provoqua un froncement de sourcil de la part de son petit ami. Soucieuse de ne pas l'encourager à abandonner le projet maintenant alors qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à le convaincre, elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança d'une voix hésitante :

« Euh... Bonjour. Je... Je m'appelle Adrianna Tate Duncan et... hum... je suis une ex droguée. Tout a commencé parce que j'ai voulu faire comme tout le monde, m'amuser et puis cela a vite dérivé. J'ai continué parce que je ne pouvais pas décrocher, j'étais dépendante. Dépendante de la drogue sous toutes ces formes : héroïne, extasie, cokaine, lsd... Même si je préférais la dame blanche, l'héroïne quoi. Le problème de la drogue, c'est qu'on ne s'aperçoit pas du danger. On croit être invincible, que la seule chose qui nous arrêtera sera le manque d'argent pour notre prochaine dose, hormis cela : on se sent au dessus de tout. Au dessus jusqu'à l'overdose. J'en ai fait une et j'ai failli mourir... »

*

Une heure, peut être même une heure et demi qu'elle parlait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu autant parler. C'est vrai que quand elle commençait à ne plus savoir quoi dire Navid l'avait aidé en lui posant des questions, relançant ainsi le sujet. Ils avaient donc aborder son histoire sous tous les angles : comment elle en était venu à prendre de la drogue et surtout la raison qui l'avait pousser à en reprendre. En quoi elle avait pensé que cela pouvait l'aider, si quand elle se shootait elle avait la sensation d'être accros ou non. Toutes sortes de questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais poser elle même. Ce qui était une erreur. Elle avait eu raison de vouloir se confier à Navid, cela lui avait permis de se remettre en question. De mettre tout en ordre dans sa tête et à présent tout clair. Elle avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses sensations. Maintenant elle pouvait tout expliquer. Elle avait trouvé des raisons - pas des excuses, mais bien des raisons - à son comportement. Cela ne justifiait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, cela l'expliquait simplement. Tout ceci lui permettait enfin d'aller de l'avant. Elle avait l'impression de tourner la page, une fois pour toute.

Elle pensait que le groupe de soutien au centre de désintoxication l'avait aidé à se libérer mais maintenant qu'elle savait ce que c'était de se libérer, elle savait que se livrer à des inconnus - même s'ils savaient ce qu'elle ressentait - n'était rien face au fait d'ouvrir son coeur au garçon qu'elle aimait. Comme elle l'avait espéré, Navid l'avait aidé à exorciser ses démons et elle, elle l'avait peut être aidé à réaliser l'un de ses meilleurs documentaires.

Navid appuya de nouveau sur un bouton de la caméra et cette fois le petit voyant rouge disparu. Son interview était terminée pourtant le jeune homme ne ramassa pas ses affaires. Il se tordait les mains, l'air soucieux. Intriguée par son attitude, Adrianna se leva du lit et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux le faisant sortir de ses pensées par la même occasion :

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai été si nulle que ça que tu réfléchi à la façon dont tu vas m'annoncer que tu ne veux plus de cette vidéo ? demanda t elle en plaisantant.

Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! s'exclama t il affolé, voyant le sourcil arqué de la jeune fille il se calma : Oh ! C'était une plaisanterie… Désolé. Je n'avais pas…

J'ai remarqué, le coupa t elle. Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux que j'en fasse un documentaire pour le journal de l'école ? Les gens sont déjà dur avec toi, Ade.

Je n'ai rien à cacher, répondit elle sereine. Surtout qu'ils connaissent déjà le sale côté, je veux qu'ils sachent toute l'histoire. Qu'ils arrêtent de parler dans mon dos sans savoir.

Je comprends.

Merci, murmura t elle. Alors qu'as-tu prévu maintenant ? Tu as du temps libre ou tu vas aller faire le montage de la vidéo maintenant ?

Et bien, je ferais mieux de le faire au plus vite si tu veux que je puisse le diffuser dans une édition du Blaze.

Oh… répondit elle légèrement dessus.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu avais prévue autre chose ?

Hum… Comment dire, dit elle un peu mal à l'aise. J'avais pensé…

Oui ?

Que tu le présenterais à ton concours de journalisme en fin de compte, mentit elle.

Oh… je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais, Ade. Si ça ne te dérange pas je le ferais avec plaisir » dit il tout en la repoussant délicatement pour se lever et en commençant à rassembler ses affaires.

Il avait tout remballé dans son sac et avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il se tourna vers elle pour lui dire au revoir :

« - Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini le montage pour que tu viennes me donner ton avis ? Et ensuite pour m'excuser de t'avoir abandonner tout ce temps, on ira manger une glace au Pitch Beach ?

Oui bien sûr ! » s'exclama Adrianna en se tordant les mains.

Il lui sourit alors, lui envoya un baiser et passa le pas de la porte. Celle-ci s'était presque entièrement refermée sur lui quand Adrianna se releva d'un bond et s'écria :

« - Attends, Navid !

Un problème ? demanda le concerné en rouvrant la porte d'un coup.

J'ai menti, soupira la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

Oh, Ade ! murmura t il tout en rentrant de nouveau dans la pièce. Je t'avais dis que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire cette interview.

Ce n'est pas à ce sujet…

Alors quoi ? » s'enquit il réellement surpris.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et referma la porte, verrouillant par la même occasion. Elle rapporta alors son attention sur lui et attrapa la bandoulière de son sac, l'obligeant à le poser par terre. Elle diminua ensuite un peu plus la distance qui les séparer afin de déposer un doux et léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurais : « En fait, je ne voulais pas que tu partes » et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle agrippa sa chemise et l'entraîna vers le lit, le couvrant de baiser au passage. La surprise passée, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à comprendre les intentions de sa petite amie et les vêtements allèrent rapidement rejoindre le sac de cours de Navid. Et alors qu'ils n'avaient en rien prévu ce qui était en train de se produire, ce moment fut aussi spécial que chacun l'avait imaginé.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire sur mon couple fétiche de 90210 (_même si ils ne sont plus ensemble maintenant, on peut toujours rêver a un retour, right ?_) En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir et n'hésitez pas à me faire par de votre avis dans les reviews ! Xoxo. Orangemma.


End file.
